Pain : I wanna Reset
by cronics
Summary: "There's an empty world deep in my heart, save me." Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol [ChanBaek] 'aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang membicarakan kita! aku hanya ingin kamu bersamaku. karena kamu segalanya'


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"B/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"yun /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"B/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aekhyun ; /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"P/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"ark /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"C/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"hanyeol/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"T/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"here's an empty world deep /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"i/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"n my heart, /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"s/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"ave me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"P/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"ain : /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"I/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" wanna /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"R/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"eset/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"Aku kembali terduduk menatap kosong jendela kuning dengan pot bunga matahari yang tampak kering. bunga matahari yang sudah tak kurawat sejak beberapa minggu ini. aku pikir seharusnya makhluk hidup bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tetapi nyatanya tidak. makhluk hidup butuh sesuatu untuk didampingi dan mendampingi. apa yang aku pikirkan, dasar bodoh!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku alihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang berdetik lirih. pukul 8. sudah pagi. aku bangun dari duduk diamku dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu putih. aku akan pergi. ya pergi ketempat yang ramai akan orang orang sepertiku. seorang mahasiswa. sebelum memegang /spanemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"handle /span/emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"pintu aku melihat pantulan wajah dan tubuhku di kaca panjang dekat dengan pintu putih. shirt biru muda dengan jeans hitam, sepatu usang hitam dengan garis putih dan ransel biru malam. rapi walaupun tidak menarik. aku hanya mahasiswa dengan tubuh kecil dan tidak memiliki daya tarik. aku bersyukur dengan apa yang aku miliki/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"–emuntuk sekarang aku bersyukur dengan apa yang aku miliki, ya/em/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"arah menuju halte bus di daerah apartement memang tidak ramai, terbilang sepi. kadang ini membuatku takut jika ada perampok walaupun aku menguasai /spanemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"hapkido. /span/emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"sambil medengarkan beberapa lagu yang aku suka adalah salah satu mengisi kebosanan berjalan sendirian, biasanya tidak seperti itu. aku menyukai beberapa musik pop, dan slow, korea adalah salah satu negara yang memiliki industri musik yang besar, mungkin bisa dibilang aku hampir menyukai semua musik yang ada di negeri aku tinggal. tetapi hari ini aku hanya mendengarkan satu playlist lagu –yang sangat aku sukai sejak berminggu lalu. menyandungkan beberapa lirik yang kuingat dengan jelas. halte bus disini memang sepi wajar aku bisa duduk dimanapun yang aku suka. sepuluh menit berlalu aku mulai lelah menunggu. aku memejamkan mataku menikmati musik yang mengalun dari /spanemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"earphone/span/emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"-ku dan saat aku membuka mataku benda persegi panjang berwarna biru cerah itu berhenti tepat di depanku, dan aku mulai siap dengan peranku sebagai mahasiswa. bus ini memang yang selalu membawaku kemana pun aku pergi, tidak heran aku begitu menyukai biru cerah yang sama seperti shirt yang kupakai sekarang. seperti biasa bus biru-ku selalu sepi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kampusku. tampak sama. di depannya masih terdapat papan nama yang dikelilingin rumput kecil disana tertulis hangul yang besar dengan jelas –Seoul university yah, aku berada disini setelah lama tak mengunjungi tempat ini. aku mulai berjalan masuk ke halaman yang penuh rumput dan beberapa pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat idaman para mahasiswa sepertiku hanya sekedar tempat bercanda. langkah kecilku membawaku ke arah koridor kampus yang panjang membuat kepalaku terasa berat, waktu akan terasa lama di tempat ini. kelasku ada diujung sana, aku menyerukan kalimat semangat dalam hati. pintu kayu coklat itu hanya beberapa langkah saja, aku membukanya dan semua menatapku. aku bingung. kepalaku semakin menjadi berat. salah satu dari mereka berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku, dan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"–memelukku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""kamu kemana saja, kami merindukanku..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"duniaku berhenti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"masih ada yang merindukanku. aku tersenyum kecil dan merasa hangat. aku merasakan kerinduan mereka, terasa seperti rumah untukku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"ya aku merindukan semua ini../span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil kearahnya. ke arah semua yang ada di ruangan. seseorang yang menyambutku dengan pelukannya menarikku perlahan kearah kursi yang biasanya aku tempati. berada di tengah, bagian dimana aku bisa melihat segalanya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"segalanya ya.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku menatap kosong pada papan putih didepan sana, terlihat sama. apa hidupku hanya ini?br / aku mulai berpikir setelah semua yang kulakukan semua ini tak bisa dibayar dengan apa yang kulakukan dimasa lalu. aku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"..merindukan masa laluku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku hanya malu mengakui dan terlalu bodoh mencari jalan keluarnya. aku tidak mampu mengangkat beban ini sendirian. tapi aku tidak ingin berbagi ini dengan orang lain. karena ini semua milikku. yang kubutuhkan hanya waktu yang lebih lama lagi waktu dimana segalanya menjadi yang paling berarti dan paling kuinginkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""hey, ayo kita makan siang.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""ya, tentu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"dia adalah temanku. tidak dia lebih dari temanku, dia teman terbaikku. dan aku membohongi teman terbaikku sendiri. kami duduk di kursi tengah kantin kampus, dengan meja alumunium putih yang terasa dingin saat disentuh. aku melihat temanku berdiri mengantri dengan satu nampan yang berisi dua cup latte. ya kami berdua suka latte, tidak pahit dan tidak manis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / "kau baik kan?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa lama kami duduk di tengah kantin yang ramai. aku tak ingin membohongi teman baikku ini, tetapi-br / "ya, tentu aku baik" -aku membohonginya lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"wajahnya tampak gelap saat mendengar jawabanku, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyanggah jawabanku. dia terlihat terima-terima saja dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirku. tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia ingin menyanggahnya, seberapa inginnya terlihat jelas di / ia mulai menatap jam di ponselnya dan menatapku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""kita ada kelas jam 10 nanti. kamu ikut?". "kamu duluan saja" senyumku menjadi akhirnya. br / "baiklah, sampai jumpa"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"beberapa menit berlalu saat teman terbaikku pergi, ada pesan masuk di ponselku. aku membukanya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" sender : Lu Han/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita. tapi kamu tau dimana kamu harus cerita. aku menyayangimu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" aku tersenyum. ya aku tau dimana aku harus bercerita. aku melihat pesan masuk lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" sender : Lu Han/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" aku bahagia untukmu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"senyumku memudar. aku tak bisa membaca perasaanku, pikiranku kacau. aku berpikir keras akan ini. aku hanya berpikir dimana kebahagiaanku?br / aku diam menatap ponselku dan mengeluarkan tab pesan. aku terkejut melihat layar ponselku tidak ada yang berubah. aku mulai menyesalinya. dengan cepat aku memasukan semua barangku kedalam tas dan berlari keluar dari kantin kampus. aku menabrak beberapa mahasiswa bahkan orang yang mengenalku berteriak memanggil namaku melihatku yang berlari seperti kesetanan. yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanya -aku ingin pulang ke rumah. kakiku mamang pendek dan tidak kuat tapi aku memaksakannya aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. aku lelah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku membanting pintu putih dan berlari ke arah kamarku membuka laci nakas dan aku menemukan yang ku cari. pil tidur. beberapa butir pil tidur masuk kedalam tubuhku dengan cepat. aku merasakan mataku mulai berat dan panas semua yang kulihat seperti bayangan sebelum aku menutup mataku aku merasakan sesuatu yang membelai pelan pipiku. aku menangis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhku dan pening. sepertinya aku terjatuh dengan keras. mengerjapkankan mataku perlahan membiasakan bias cahaya menyapa retina mataku. ah, ini kamarku aku terjatuh setelah meminum pil tidur dan jangan beritahu Luhan, ya akan kuingat itu. detik jam di kamarku terus berdetik, aku menatapnya. pukul 10. aku tak akan pergi ke kampus dan lu han akan datang memukul pintu apartementku dengan nafsu. aku geli dengan pikiranku / aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuangkan susu kedalam gelas yang berada di meja makan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"dokkk dookkk dokkkk/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"Hey buka pintunya!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /spanemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"duuukkk duukk dukkk/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku tau kau didalam pendek!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /spanemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"tettt teett tettt/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / /spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"sial!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"hahh, ini dia Luhan. monster Luhan. aku berjalan lesu ke arah pintu putihku, membukanya dan aku melihat wajah merah padam Luhan dan style barunya yang acak / "kamu ini kenapa?" / tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia langsung saja masuk kedalam apartementku dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan depan / "entahlah.." Luhan menjawabnya hambar. seperti ada yang / aku menyiritkan dahiku melihat lu han yang terlihat / "aku merasa kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. tapi kamu tidak mau membaginya denganku dan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Luhan menatapku. aku / dia memang teman / "tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. aku baik baik saja" aku mengatakan kebohongan / "kamu memang tidak pandai berbohong" Luhan melawan. dan aku kalah. aku menatap Luhan, begitu juga / "biar aku yang merasakannya lu, biar aku saja"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku merasa buruk setelah mengatakannya pada Luhan yang terlihat tidak terima dan pasrah. ini yang kusuka darinya kepeduliannya yang besar, begitu pula rasa ingin tahunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""baiklah. so, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tiang itu, byun?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"biarkan aku bernapas sejenak Luhan. biarkan aku../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""kamu baik-baik saja kan?" khawatir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""ya. semuanya berjalan lancar" tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"dan aku membohongi teman terbaikku lagi. aku terlalu takut./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""apa kamu mau makan siang di luar?" Luhan memang tau cara memperbaiki / "ya, tentu"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""apa yang ingin kamu pesan byun?".br / "black coffee".br / "hey, aku yakin kamu tidak makan dengan baik! aku yang bayar. dua lemon tea dan dua s/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"paghetti bolognaise/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"" setelah berbicara denganku, ia langsung bicara pada pelayan yang mengenakan seragam hitam khas Tree Shade Cafe. cafe terkenal di daerah gangnam. aku melihat jendela besar yang mengarah pada ramainya pejalan kaki. sorot mataku berhenti pada sosok berambut coklat yang tingginya paling mencolok diantara pejalan kaki lainnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""Lu,"br / "ya"br / "bantu aku"br / "tentu saja"br / "biarkan aku pulang"mata Luhan melebar seakan itu kalimat yang mengejutkan untuknya. tak butuh persetujuannya, aku membawa tubuhku keluar dari cafe, dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan apartementku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku melihatnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku mengikuti orang berambut coklat yang paling mencolok itu. aku ingin tau, aku hanya ingin tau apa dia baik atau sepertiku?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""chan-!" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan orang itu tampak terkejut saat pergelangannya ditarik / "maaf,". aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dan orang itu pergi menjauh. aku menundukan kepalaku lesu menatap warna abu trotoar dan sepatu hitamku. terlihat jejak tetesan air di hadapanku, semakin banyak jejak itu. aku menyadari bahwa aku menangis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku hanya ingin melihatnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"sekali saja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"ya tuhan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"you got new message!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / sender : Xiu Min Kim/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" kabar gembira untukmu!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" cafeku sudah dibuka!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" datanglah! aku mengundangmu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku hanya ingin pulang. aku berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang. air mataku terus jatuh menyusuri pipiku. aku mulai lelah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"you got new message!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / sender : Lu Han/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" aku mengharapkan penjelasan mu byun! jangan bodohi sahabatmu pendek!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"you got new message!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" sender : Lu Han/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" biarkan aku membantumu. ini hanya masalah waktu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"you got new message!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / sender : Lu Han/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" kamu yang terbaik byun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"you got new message!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"br / aku mulai kesal dengan Luhan. aku membuka kotak pesan masuk/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" sender : Xiu Min Kim/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" dia disini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"mataku melebar, tanganku gemetar, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis ku, aku bingung. aku terus menatap pesan Xiumin. aku menekan tanda/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" emcall/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""baekhyun!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""demi kakekku! aku terkejut melihatnya memesan latte!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""kau disana?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""jika kamu belum siap melihatnya, jangan kemari"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;""tapi aku tau kamu pasti akan berlari kesini.."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"aku tidak mendengar suara Xiumin lagi, aku hanya mendengar suara dengung angin di kedua telingaku. aku berusaha berlari cepat dengan dua-kaki-pendek ini. dia disana!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"demi tuhan! aku begitu ingin mendengar suaranya! untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini aku tersenyum/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"–bahagia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"t/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"o/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" strongb/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"e/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;" strongc/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"ontinue../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222;"strongp/stronglease gistrongm/strongme ur restrongv/strongiew strong?/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"hai! aku orang baru disini/?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"salam kenal yap! jangan lupa review ya, karena review kalian sangat berarti buatku /ceilahh/p  
p class="MsoNormal"p.s : dilarang keras review dengan bahasa yang tidak senonoh/? #apaini/p 


End file.
